


the thing on Papa's face!!!

by mresundance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Dog(s), Gen, M/M, Other, POV Animal, Slice of Life, author has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunsen has a problem with the thing on Mark's face. A bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the thing on Papa's face!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Mark and Ian are my OTP and I was very sorely tempted to write some domestic fluff because THESE GUYS. But I didn't really want to venture into straight-up RPF. Instead I decided to write domestic fluff from the POV of their golden lab, Bunsen. You can see a [picture of him (with Ian)](http://a0.twimg.com/profile_images/1577378791/download-2.jpg) at [Ian's Twitter](http://twitter.com/#%21/ianhallard). 
> 
> Based on [this Tweet](http://twitter.com/#%21/Markgatiss/statuses/183542923214860288) regarding Mark's facial hair for _The Recruiting Officer_. 
> 
> Don't ask me how a dog can manage proper (human) grammar or spelling, just don't.
> 
> This is all in good fun and I sincerely mean no disrespect to either of these gentlemen, or dear Bunsen.

Papa what is that thing on your face?! I liked your face this morning when it was full of fur but this is not full of fur and it is not right!! **I do not like it!!**

Papa, you need to hold still! I can't lick off that thing on your face if you don't hold still!

I don't want to play Papa, stop!! I don't like that thing on your face! Why won't you let me lick it away?!

*

I went night-night but that thing on your face is still there! It's pokey and scratchy like when your face is full of fur but it's not right and why does it taste like you and smell like you Papa? **This is confusing!!** IT WON'T COME OFF and MY TONGUE HURTS!

Papa, why are you pushing me!?! I have to get the thing off you!! I love you and don't want it to hurt you!

*

PAPA! Please let me back in! I will be good! I promise! I won't even lie on the big bed with you and Daddy. I will just lie on the floor. I won't lick that thing on your face, I promise, even if I don't like it!! But I am afraid it is hurting you!!

*

I love walks with you Daddy and I love you and you give me pets and treats and RUB MY BELLY I am SO happy.

*

PAPA, I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE I won't like that thing on your face, even if I don't like it and you come home every day smelling funny and looking tired. I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE! PLEASE don't send me out of the big room!! Let me sleep with you and Daddy PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!

*

THANK YOU THANK YOU PAPA! I love you too and you are the BEST of all Papas! I PROMISE no more licks!

*

I love it when we go on walks with you Daddy!! I am SO happy I love pets and treats and I love YOU!

*

PAPA?! WHERE DID IT GO??

I have to lick your face to be sure Papa! Stop making the happy tickling sound and **hold still!!**

IT'S GONE. IT'S GONE IT'S GONE IT'S GONE!

*

I am SO happy you are okay Papa! I did not like that thing!

You are the **best** Papa and Daddy is the **best** Daddy! I LOVE YOU.

Night-night!

**Author's Note:**

> End-note: I wrote this to coincide with the end of The Recruiting Officer's run and Mark shaving off his mustache. I wrote this before that actually happened, but I there was much rejoicing when it actually did happen.


End file.
